


dedicated your heart, sell your soul

by bornofwrath



Series: dedicate your heart, sell your soul [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Victorian, Black Butler AU, Butler Erwin Smith, Demon Erwin Smith, First Meeting, Internalized Homophobia, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, M/M, Mentioned Historia Reiss, Pining, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Subtle flirting, Victorian Ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornofwrath/pseuds/bornofwrath
Summary: An Ackerman butler who cannot make his master flustered is not worth his salt.In which Kenny leaves Levi everything in his will: his manor, his shitty job, and his strange but effective butler.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: dedicate your heart, sell your soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	dedicated your heart, sell your soul

**Author's Note:**

> i learned that sebastian and erwin share the same japanese va and went apeshit bananas

When his uncle died, Levi didn’t know how to feel. His Uncle Kenny wasn’t a bad man, per se, at least to him. He was... _ Controversial _ , to put it lightly. Everyone knew he was rich, he’d built the Ackerman empire singlehandedly after the death of his relative, Kuchel. Some say it motivated him, some say he wanted to create a better life for his last surviving family.

Levi knew better, of course.

His uncle was a selfish man, “Everyone gets drunk on something, Levi,” he slurred to him one night, “they need it, it’s how we keep this damned world rotating. God, money, alcohol...Hope, doesn’t matter.”

Kenny’s vice -- and eventual killer -- was a single malt scotch. Levi didn’t blame him, running an underground empire seemed exhausting, which is exactly why he’d be sure to spit on Kenny once he saw him in hell, as a thank you for handing it all over to him.

With the Ackerman empire came the manor Levi had grown up in, with a handful of servants to boot. Levi didn’t like having servants, they never cleaned the manor to his liking, and he was disgusted to find his childhood room had collected mounds of dust: “Your uncle requested that we not touch it after your departure, master.” the maid -- Isabelle -- told him after hearing Levi’s signature “ _ tch _ ” echo through the empty hall as he stared into his room like it was a tomb.

“Leave me,” he muttered, stepping inside and shutting the door on the woman, hearing her gasp before he locked it. He waited until the sounds of her heels clicking slowly faded from the halls before he began cleaning the room to his liking.

As he did this, he thought back to his final night in the manor. He was a child, then, a mere thirteen years of age when he grew sick of watching Kenny kill his pawns and throw back bottle after bottle. It was quite the screaming match between a grown man and a small child, and when Levi realized there was no point to it, he left, choosing the cold embrace of the slums over the suffocating, claw-like grip of the manor. Titles be damned, he would never be like his Uncle Kenny

He still kept tabs on him, though, and was shocked when he heard that -- in his final years -- Kenny betrayed his pawns, forfeiting his game to be a rook for the king, serving him up until his death...And now Levi was expected to do the same damn thing for the king’s daughter, Historia.

Levi sighed, falling back on his bed, “Selfish bastard.” He muttered, holding his hand up, staring at the ring that dawned his finger, his mother’s ring clinging to his frail hand, “How could you be related to such a disgusting man, Okaasan?” He whispered. Just as he said that his candles blew out, leaving him in the darkness. He shot up,  _ “Oui!” _ He shouted out the door, “Who’s there?!”

No one called back, of course. Levi stood, opening his bedside drawer and pulling out his trusty knife, leaving his room in search of whoever had left a draft into the house, all of the servants were meant to be asleep.

He turned a corner at the end of his hall, noticing a large figure standing in front of a mural of his mother and uncle, a figure he had not seen before. He snuck up behind him, kicking the man in the knee once he’d gotten close enough, to bring the man down to his height, and put the blade to his neck.

“Who the hell are you?!” Levi shouted, gripping the man’s head by his blonde locks.

“Ah...You must be the new master.” The man spoke, his voice was deep and calm.

“I asked you a question, fuckface!”

“Let me go and perhaps I can introduce myself properly. Isabelle would hate to have to clean my blood off of the carpets.” He requested, and Levi grunted, slowly moving the knife away from the man’s neck as he stood, “my name is Erwin Smith.” He introduced, turning himself and kneeling in front of Levi, the raven-haired man finding it rather insulting that the man almost reached his height when on his knees, “I am a servant of the Ackerman family; a butler.”

_ “‘Butler’?!” _ Levi spat, “when the hell did my uncle get a butler?!”

“He summoned for me after your departure.”

“Why the hell - ?! Stop talking like that! Get off the floor, you’re gonna get dirty!” Levi ordered, finding the man’s demeanor to be pompous, and the way he spoke gave him a headache. He watched as the man stood, staring down at him with gentle eyes, a warm smile on his face, “where were you when I got here?” Levi asks, now lowering his blade.

“I was discussing matters with her Majesty, when I arrived you were locked away in your room. I brought you the meals Furlan made, but you wouldn’t come out for them.”

“I was cleaning,” Levi muttered, and Erwin nodded with a small hum.

“So I was told. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?” Erwin offered, keeping his distance while Levi still held onto his knife.

“The cook’s asleep,” Levi muttered.

“If you give me that knife, I would be more than happy to cook you something.” The blonde bargained. Levi glared at him, his grip on the knife tightening for a moment before he sighed and handed it over. Erwin smiled, giving Levi a small “thank you.” Before setting the blade aside. “Now,” he spoke up, "how would you like your tea?”

Levi felt his ears burn.

Erwin was good at making tea, Levi would admit that. It had a nice, strong aroma, with a flavorful taste, better than anything his uncle made. “How is it?” Erwin asked as he poured another glass for his short-statured master.

“Fine…” Levi muttered, not wanting to give this stranger too much praise. “Why are you here, really?” He continued to question, “there’s already a maid and a cook here, why the hell would my cheapskate uncle hire a butler?”

Erwin hummed, pouring himself a glass of tea -- waiting for Levi’s permission, of course -- and sat across from his master, “My master summoned me for protection, you see. I’m sure you are well aware of how many enemies your uncle had.”

“He hired a  _ butler  _ for protection?” Levi questioned, clearly skeptical of this man’s story, “what idiot would hire a butler for a bodyguard?” He asked. While Erwin was quite large and looked as if he could easily defend himself, he didn’t understand why his uncle wouldn’t just hire a bodyguard.

Erwin chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. He spoke as soon as the glass pulled away from his lips: “You see, young master, I am simply one hell of a butler.”

A silence settled, the screams of wind bent trees echoing through the air, and Levi felt a chill run up his spine. “Will you leave, then? Now that the old man’s dead?” He asked, not liking how small he sounded in front of this man.

“Is that what you want?” Erwin asked,

_ “No!”  _ Levi spat out far too fast, feeling his face heat up as Erwin’s laugh echoed in the empty room. “I-I just mean...A bodyguard - butler, whatever the hell you are, could be useful.” He explained once the laughter subsided, “how much do I have to pay you?” He moved on.

Erwin shook his head, “I’ve collected my payment, Master Levi. Your uncle left it for me after his death. You won’t have to pay me until my services are no longer needed.” He assured calmly, and Levi found himself stunned, silenced by confusion.   
  
“You’re weird.” Levi sneered.

“Thank you.”

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

Erwin chuckled again -- God that fucking laugh was going to drive Levi _ insane! _

“So what do you do?” Levi asked, finding his confidence (or at least pieces of it) and sitting himself up straight, sipping his tea.

“I can help with whatever you’d like,” Erwin spoke, his tone a lot more professional, robotic, even, “I can cook, clean, protect, garden, I can walk any pets you may have, pleasure you in any way you may need -- “

_ “Oi, oi, oi!”  _ Levi interrupted, “‘Pleasure’?! The hell does that mean?!”

Erwin tilted his head, looking rather confused as if he didn’t understand the word he just said, “Yes, pleasure. I am a trained masseuse, I can rub out any tension you may have.”

“Don’t make it sound like you’re gonna jack me off! Did my uncle make you do that?! Actually, no --” Levi suddenly realized he didn’t want this question answered, he was turning red enough as it was.

“Your uncle wasn’t a homosexual.”

“Neither am I!”

“I didn’t imply such a thing, you were the only one who suggested I ‘jack you off.’” Erwin said, speaking very matter-of-factly, “Not that it would be a problem if you were.”

“Shut up!” Levi snapped.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Don’t call me that!” Levi spat, and a silence fell over the room. Levi swallowed thickly, his heart pounding in his chest. Erwin’s expression had fallen, and Levi can’t help but feel he’d offended the man.

Erwin stood, “Will that be all, Levi?” he asked, making sure to use Levi’s name instead of any titles. Levi froze, all he could think about was how his heart pounded in his chest. He stared forward as Erwin walked towards the door, but before he passed him he gave Levi’s shoulder a squeeze, and Levi shut his eyes on impact, “sleep well my lord.” he said, reverting back to the titles oh so quickly, and Levi had to hold back a shutter.

  
  


The night was long, and Levi found himself tossing and turning through most of it. His childhood bed felt foreign to him, the cotton had become lead to his touch, and he could have sworn his pillow was filled with rocks instead of feathers.

He awoke to the sound of Erwin knocking at his door, “Master.” He called, and Levi groaned,

“Go away!” He ordered, but Erwin opened the door despite his wishes. Levi grabbed one of his pillows, picking it up and throwing it at the butler, who caught it with ease, holding it under his arm. “I thought butlers were supposed to  _ follow _ orders!” He complained.

Erwin chuckled, “I can’t have you skipping anymore meals, my lord. Pardon my saying but you are far too skinny.” He observed, and Levi sat up with an eye roll, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed that Erwin had brought him more tea, “it’s earl grey.”

“I like it black.”

“Variety is the spice of life, my lord.”

_ “Tch.” _

Erwin chuckled, handing Levi the tea, who drank it begrudgingly. He hated to admit it, but even his earl grey tea was delicious. “Who the hell taught you how to make tea like this? The Queen of England?” Levi asked, and Erwin bowed.

“I appreciate the compliment my lord, but no, I’ve merely had enough time to practice.”

“Years?”

“Centuries.” Erwin said, and Levi couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, “an Ackerman butler who cannot make a good cup of tea is not worth his salt.”

Levi snickered, “right.” he mutters, finishing the tea and setting it aside. Erwin left him alone to change, Levi having refused his offers to help, and they were reunited on the stairwell.

Levi stared down at him from the top, watching as he stared at that same mural once again, as if his mother and uncle were staring back at him, staring  _ down _ at him. His butler was an enigma, that was for sure, and Levi couldn’t think of what to make of him, even after only knowing him for a day he had so many questions, and several -- he knew -- would remain unanswered.

_ “Oi!” _ He shouted down, and Erwin looked up at him calmly, surprisingly unstartled.

“Yes, my lord?”

Levi stared at him, and he swore he saw a glimmer in Erwin’s eye - no, not a trick of the light. His eyes had seemingly changed color, from their oceanic blue to a deep crimson, then back again. Levi let go of the railing, taking a step back.

“Is there a problem, Levi?” He asked.

Levi gulped, what the hell had his uncle gotten him into?

**Author's Note:**

> might make this into a series, but also may never touch it again. who knows.


End file.
